


Spring Fever

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, SSBB, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an attempt to take care of Pit fails, Sonic goes to the garden to find Olimar and ask for advice about the saying "Idiots don't get sick." Upon trying to give something to Pit afterwards though, he encounters the angel with a certain blue haired swordsmen that gets him thinking about a certain fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fever

There was a cold that was going around the Smash Brothers Mansion. Almost everyone got it except for a few. Now while most of them had a hard cough or the sniffles, others had a really bad fever and were bedridden. Pit was one of the unfortunate Smashers to get a fever as well as the other female Smashers.

Since almost everyone was sick though (including the assist trophies), Master Hand decided to cancel most matches.

There were a few Smashers that were unaffected by the cold though.

"Red I'm so bored!" Sonic shouted for the fifth time. "I want to do something!"

Apparently, Sonic was one of the few Smashers that didn't catch the cold. Ash, which was the Pokémon Trainer's real name also didn't have a cold. He sighed.

"There are no matches scheduled today, and even if there was, I don't want to fight King DDD."

King DDD, Kirby, and Yoshi were other Smashers that didn't get sick.

"Anyway, I have someone to take care of now. I don't have time for your complaining."

"Who are you seeing?" Sonic asked not listening to the last thing he said.

"Lucas."

Sonic gave the Pokémon Trainer a confused look. Why Lucas? He would think that he would take care of Link first but he guessed wrong.

"Anyway, see you!"

The Pokémon Trainer ran off to Lucas' room leaving a confused hedgehog alone.

 _Maybe I should take care of someone._ Sonic thought to himself. _I think I'll take care of Pit._

* * *

Sonic did make an attempt to take care of Pit, but he only made it worse for the sick angel. Things that would cheer up a depressed person only made a sick person become more weary.

"Please Sonic…you're not helping…" Pit mumbled. He let out another string of coughs.

Sonic frowned. "Is there anything you need?"

"I just want…to be left alone…"

"…But…"

"Just go! Idiots don't get sick!"

The statement hurt Sonic slightly but it wasn't enough for him to get upset about. He just became more curious.

_Idiots don't get sick? I'm not sick…so that means…I'm an idiot?_

As Sonic continued to think about the statement, Pit continued to cough. He passed out eventually but Sonic didn't notice. He walked out of the room even more confused.

* * *

_Now what?_ Sonic thought to himself as he continued walking down the hallway. The hallway soon lead him to the garden of Smash Brothers Mansion. The mansion was taken care of by none other than Olimar. He had this thing for taken care of plants. With him tending the garden, everything is able to bloom.

 _Olimar isn't here._ Sonic thought to himself. _He's sick like everyone else._

Sonic was wrong as he saw the little spacemen tending the flowers with his Pikmin. He seemed perfectly healthy.

The Red Pikmin noticed Sonic's presence and told the spacemen. Olimar stopped watering the flowers to take a quick glance at Sonic before going back to the flowers.

"Nice day isn't it?" Olimar asked.

Sonic was surprised that the little spacemen noticed him (as he didn't notice the Red Pikmin spotting him). He walked over to him and asked, "How come you're not sick? Does that mean you're an idiot?"

"It's just a saying." Olimar stated. "It just means that your immune system is stronger than everyone else's and that the cells inside your body have a higher chance of getting rid of the disease before you get sick."

"Really?" Sonic asked quite relived that Pit's statement wasn't true.

"However," Olimar continued, "your cells tend to do better if you don't think that much. In other words you rush into things without thinking and that makes your cells stronger."

The hedgehog was stunned. So much for not being an idiot.

"I was sick, but the white flowers over there have the power to heal a simple sickness like a cough." Olimar explained.

Sonic glanced at the flower. It was a sparkly white flower that he had never seen before. Chances were that the flower came from Olimar's world. It was unnamed flower in this world though.

"I'll let you have one of them. I already gave one to Red and two to Ike, so I think you should have one too."

"Are you sure?"

"They grow back fast in the spring. After all, spring fever is going around." The spacemen joked.

His Pikmin nodded in agreement. Sonic grumbled as a response. "Whatever you say."

"And treat the flower nicely. That penguin and the dinosaur couldn't even touch it without stepping on the petals." Olimar warned.

"I'll remember that."

Sonic took one of the flowers and rushed off. Olimar sighed, "If he continues to speed up, that flower will die..."

* * *

Sonic intended to give Pit the flower but didn't get a chance to. He noticed that the door was slightly open. Someone was visiting the angel.

The hedgehog crept over to the door and took a peek inside. His eyes widened upon seeing a certain blue haired swordsmen inside. He moved away from the door as he listened to the conversation.

"Ike…thanks for coming…" Pit told him weakly. "You were sick…and yet…you still came…"

"Who said I was sick?" Ike questioned.

"What do mean?"

"Because of this flower that Olimar gave me, I don't have a soar throat anymore."

"I see..."

"And I have one for you."

"You didn't have to!"

"I did. I wouldn't want my angel being sick on this beautiful day."

Sonic took one last peek inside and caught Ike kissing the angel. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anything here, he zoomed off before he was caught by the bluenette.

* * *

Sonic groaned as he walked passed Meta Knight's room. He could hear the Star Warrior coughing off a storm. It made Sonic feel sorry for him. Unlike Kirby and DDD, Meta Knight was way smarter than the two and therefore it seemed that his intelligence got him one of the worse colds.

"Is there anyone I want to get better?" Sonic asked himself. Even though he felt sorry for Meta Knight, he wouldn't give this flower to him.

After passing Snake's and Marth's room, Sonic reached Fox's room. He stopped at the door as if something was going to come out of it.

For some strange reason, he always stopped at his door whenever he was running away from someone or something. He couldn't put a finger on why he would though. He thought it was just coincidence but he was drawn to the door like a magnet.

He could hear Falco and Wolf at each other's throats again. They always fought with Fox being in the middle of everything trying to break up the fight. Despite them both having soar throats and the constant sneezing, the two were just as loud like they were when they weren't sick.

The fight seemed to be about Fox's whereabouts. Apparently, he left the room in no condition and he hasn't come back. The hedgehog worried for the fox's wellbeing and decided to look for him. He didn't have to search long because he crashed into the leader of Star Fox.

"Sorry! Wasn't looking where I was going!" Sonic shouted quickly.

"That's okay. I wasn't looking either..." Fox told him weakly.

Realizing that the Fox was in no condition to be walking around, the hedgehog instantly helped him up. He tried to get him back to his room with his noisy roommates but two things prevented him from doing so. One was that Fox insisted that he was okay and could walk on his own without collapsing. The other was that the older of the two was simply too heavy for the blue wonder.

Fox's weight was too much for the hedgehog and he ended up falling on the ground with the fox on top of him.

"Damnit…" Sonic cursed, "Why don't I have Shadow's strength?"

"Sorry…" Fox mumbled weakly, "If I felt better maybe…I wouldn't be putting so much weight on you."

"It's not your fault." Sonic told him.

Sonic remembered the flower he was holding and handed it to Fox. Fox was confused. "What is that?"

"An unnamed flower that came from Olimar's world. It's suppose to cure disease like your cold."

Fox slowly reached for the flower and whispered, "Thank you…"

"Don't mention it."

There was silence between the two.

"So…how do you use the flower?"

* * *

Red grinned evilly upon realizing that Ness was being taken care of by his friend Jeff. With the PS boy gone, he would have Lucas to himself.

"So Lucas, how's your headache?" Red questioned the blonde.

Lucas didn't reply. He just groaned as he twisted in his bed to show how bad his headache was.

"Don't worry! I got something that will make you feel better!" Red shouted as he held out the flower to Lucas' nose.

The PS boy reluctantly sniffed it, but when he did, he felt weird. The throbbing headache he was feeling vanished.

"My headache is gone!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Of course."

"Thank you Red!"

"You can call me Ash," The Pokémon Trainer declared. "Only the ones that I truly see as a friend can call me that. As well as the one I love."

Before Lucas could react, Red already seized his lips with a passionate kiss. He shyly returned the kiss. The Pokémon Trainer laughed to himself about the small victory he had obtained.

_I win Ness._

* * *

After a few minutes, Fox recovered from his cold thanks to the flower. The flower instantly withered away upon use.

"I guess you should be telling everyone to use that flower to recover." Sonic reminded the leader of Star Fox.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't." 

Sonic sighed as a response. "I would think you would tell Falco at the least…"

The two made it back to Fox's room. The argument between Falco and Wolf seemed to die down due to the fact that their throat was hurting them so much.

"Well, I should go back to Pit." Sonic told him, "Ike is probably done making out with him now."

Fox cocked an eyebrow, "Making out you say?"

"Yeah. I don't understand what Pit sees him in..." Sonic began. "I mean, Ike is too quiet for Pit. He's moody, arrogant, shows off his strength and is just plain…"

The list that isn't true about Ike could go on and on. Fox rubbed his temples until the hedgehog finished the long list of why Ike and Pit shouldn't be together.

"I thought Pit would be with Red…" Sonic finally admitted.

Fox sighed in defeat. Was the hedgehog that stupid or did he not notice Red's obsession with Lucas and his jealousy toward Ness?

"You really are an idiot…" Fox mumbled.

Sonic glared at the fox, "Not you too. I've been called an idiot by Pit and Olimar. I don't want you calling me that!"

Before the hedgehog could continue, Fox seized this opportunity to steal a kiss from the blue wonder. Sonic blushed madly upon the kiss being finished.

"But you're my idiot." Fox stated.

The hedgehog's face became redder. Before Fox could say anymore, Sonic sped off to his room. Fox chuckled, "I guess he does like me after all."

* * *

In the end, Olimar gave everyone a flower that made everyone feel better for the next day meaning there would be matches. The only one who was sick now though was Sonic who seemed to have caught Fox's cold.

"I need one of those flowers…" Sonic mumbled.

Pit and Red chucked as they glanced at Olimar.

"There are no more flowers this year." The spaceman announced.

"WHAT?!"

"I guess your roommates will have to take care of you." Olimar told him as he walked off with his Red Pikmin following him.

Pit and Red gave Sonic a sinister grin.

"We're going to have a lot of fun with you." Red said in an evil tone.

"Better start praying." Pit added.

"DAMN YOU FOX!" Sonic shouted.

* * *

Somewhere else, Fox sneezed twice.

"Someone must be talking bad about you Fox." Falco joked.

Fox said nothing as he already knew who it was that was talking bad about him. _Sonic is an idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 2372 words. Given how old this story is (2008), I laugh how Pit gets sick when Uprising shows he's probably the biggest idiot around and wouldn't get sick and then has the nerve to call Sonic stupid. For this reason I find the humor different when you read an old fic like this now.


End file.
